


花見 (Hanami)

by Moonstation127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstation127/pseuds/Moonstation127
Summary: Yuta was heading to a festival to admire the sakura's blooms but found another flower to admire.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	花見 (Hanami)

Years later, in front of the cherry blossom, Yuta would remember the night in which he walked alone to the Konbini store. He was a high school student at the time. His friends had invited him to the festival of flowering cherry, so he was dressed up in his yukata, ready to celebrate with them. He just needed to buy ice cream, the boy had priorities. 

A sigh escaped from his lips as the cool air hit him inside the store. Just an old lady was at the cash register. He was surprised not to find Taeyong there, maybe he found a replacement for the festival. The employee greeted him after accepting the woman’s money and Yuta smiled. 

A shelf full of snacks caught the young man’s attention. Yukhei would love him forever if he showed up with his favorite spicy shit. Since Yuta was a good friend, he took two of those. Not too many, they were going to a festival after all, where they would find a charming diversity of food. Only the thought made Yuta’s stomach growl. He panicked. 

Rushing to the farthest corner of the store, he cursed in a whisper. _Hope nobody has heard…_ He regained his composure and spent a while looking for the ice cream. When he found it, his favorite flavor was already sold out. _I can’t be luckier._ He sighed dramatically. 

Something moved near him: the employee was getting closer. “Taeil” was written in his tag name. 

“Good evening,” he said before bowing slightly, a radiant smile curving his lips.

“Good evening,” Yuta replied, imitating the other boy’s action.

“Can I offer you something?”

“No, thanks… I wanted to buy an ice cream but… guess not today,” he said, scratching his nape. 

_It would be rude to say that they ran out of my favorite flavor… and kind of childish._ With those thoughts in his mind, he decided to go back to the snacks shelf. Yukhei would be the only lucky one for the night. 

“Wait,” Taeil said, stretching a hand that never reached Yuta. Instead, he used it to signal the fridge. “You can take one…” He continued since the other boy looked confused, “I’ll pay for it, don’t worry. I heard… you’re hungry, you can take it. It’s on me!” The employee finished with a big smile. 

Yuta took a moment to scan the boy’s face. He was arching his eyebrows a little, there was kindness in his eyes and a sort of pity in his gentle smile. 

“Oh my God,” The student said, irritation flowed like a river through his words. “I’m not poor, _Taeil._ I can pay for my own food, you just don’t have my favorite flavor of ice cream.”

“You don’t have to be ashamed of it, it’s okay”

“What are you talking about now?”

“You… You didn’t take those snacks even if your stomach growled… so, I...”

“You assumed I couldn’t pay it? I’m just hungry because of soccer practice. And I _am_ going to buy those snacks. That’s what I was about to do before you offered me a charity service that I didn’t ask for.” 

“Oh,” The employee let out. His mouth was open, realization hitting him. “Oh, sorry! I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“I’m not offended,” he squared his back. “Even if I was poor, I would have nothing to be ashamed of.”

“But you look pissed…” The boy’s words faded at the end, his eyes avoiding the student’s. 

Yuta almost bites his tongue not to replay without thinking. He sighed. “I’m not pissed.”

“You don’t look very convincing, you know?”

The student nodded, pressing his lips together. Then, he bowed lower than they did in their greetings. “I’m sorry, didn’t want to come off as rude.” 

Hands grab him softly from his shoulder to make him straighten his back. “It’s okay, you don’t have to do that!” With his hands still on Yuta’s shoulders, he added: “I’m sorry too, for assuming”. 

Yuta was so focused on their short height difference (he could kiss Taeil’s nose if he got a little closer… not that he wanted, he just noticed it) that he almost forgot to answer. “We’re good, then”. 

Taeil nodded, smiling. He resembled a puppy that was praised for his good behavior; Yuta repressed his instinct to coo. To remain occupied, he turned around and walked to the snacks shelf, then he heard footsteps behind him. He wondered whether the employee was following him or he was going in the same direction. As an answer, Taeil stood at his side as Yuta chose the snacks. 

“What’s your name by the way? It’s not fair if only you now mine."

“I’m Yuta.”

“Are you going to an event, Yuta?”

“Yeah, Hanami.”

“Hanami?”

“You don’t know it? You live in Japan and don’t know it?”

“I’m not Japanese! I’m an exchange student…”

“Oh, really? Your Japanese is so good, I wouldn’t know.”

“You’re being too nice, but thank you… I’m still working on it though.”

“I’m being honest, Taeil, you’re good. So, Hanami means ‘flower viewing’. We’re basically glued to the tv since the beginning of the Spring, waiting for the news that announces the cherry blossom. Then we do a festival to appreciate the flowers.”

Yuta didn't know why he was explaining all that to a stranger that could just search 'hanami' on the internet. Maybe the way this stranger smiled was the reason, or his sparkling eyes were.

“Sounds beautiful."

“It is. Are you going?”

“Oh, I can’t, have to work.” His shoulder sagged, but the smile stood there, a little smaller though.

“It lasts at least a week," Yuta hurried to explain, "You’ll find the time to go another day, don’t worry.” 

Taeil raised his eyebrows in surprise causing Yuta to smile. 

“Thanks, I was already getting sad.” Taeil's eyes narrowed when his lips curved.

“Oh, don’t be sad, please… If you want to, I can go with you.”

“Would you do that?” There it was the cute face of surprise that made Yuta smile wider. 

“Yeah…” 

“Thanks.”

“No problem…”

They looked at the other, processing what had happened, their just started friendship and the bit of awkwardness since they didn't know much about the other yet.

“So," Taeil said, placing his hands behind his back, "are you going to pay for that?”

“Of course! I had forgotten.” But when Yuta was about to pay, he said "wait" and ran to change the snacks; no spicy shit was needed now. 

Taeil laughed. "Last moment decision?" 

"Yeah, kind of."

“Good luck with the Hanami.”

“Actually, I’m not going… I can wait until we go together.”

“You don’t have to!”

“I want to. Besides, there are other things to admire today.”

“Like what?”

“Uhh… like… like these doritos! I mean look at them, admirable.”

“You’re one of a kind, Yuta.”

 _Guess Yukhei wasn’t the luckiest one that day,_ Yuta would think as he reaches forward to smell the pink flower. He would smile and turn around. His husband would return the smile, leaning on the door frame. Yuta would get closer, admiration glowing in his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/moonstation127/)   
>  [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/NCTzen_Vale/)   
> 


End file.
